The Internet provides an extraordinary opportunity for exchange of information. The largest and most visible system is the use of web sites. People around the world who can access the Internet and who have a web browser can access and view information on almost any topic via a web site. This information can be rich in content such as text, graphics, photography, audio, video, etc.
The problem with these web site browsers is they do not all support the same rich content. For example, Microsoft MSN does not support advanced JAVA script but Netscape does. Therefore, if a web site has content using advanced JAVA script, it cannot be seen as intended on an MSN system.
Another issue with web site browsers, even from the same company, is that they are constantly updated with new features under new versions. Data designed using these new features cannot be seen on older versions.
With controlled access sites, data can be sorted and filtered even down to an individual's personal preference or profile. Again, the information comes from a large database that was programmed or posted in the public system for viewing. The web site is basically filtering and delivering a subset of that pre-programmed information to the individual.
E-mail via the Internet is also a known means of exchanging information. E-mail employs a public distribution system designed to deliver information to an individual or group which works very much like the public postal system. People on an e-mail system can send a message to almost anyone, if they know or can find out their e-mail address.
There are numerous e-mail systems available, such as Microsoft® Outlook Express, America Online, Netscape, etc. E-mail is designed to deliver common text messages and attachments within an agreed-upon protocol. Attachments are typically used to send non-text data to recipients. However, this information can only be viewed if the recipient has the software version required to execute upon the file format.
Some e-mail systems are now providing advanced features for sending photographs, voice messages and even HTML content. Most of the time these more advanced capabilities are difficult to use, and are therefore, seldom used. In addition, because these advanced capabilities are not built by standardized, system-wide protocols, they are not supported on other e-mail systems where the recipient sees a file that is reduced back to simple text.
There is another system supported on the Internet that is commonly referred to as network conferencing. These systems support a dedicated channel between one-to-one or one-to-many parties via the Internet. In a net conference, parties in different locations can exchange multiple types of data in a real-time environment. They support voice exchange, live video, and the ability to view and change common data that is being displayed on all computer screens involved in the conference. These systems require a strict compatibility of software brand and version on all machines involved in the conference.
Internet web sites, e-mail, and network conferencing systems for the most part work well for their intended use. On Internet web sites and e-mail systems, information is created and formatted and is then posted or sent to either a targeted or non-targeted audience. Network conferencing systems are useful for targeted situations and real-time exchange of information created during or before the conference begins. However, these systems fall short when they try to do each other's functions or work outside their intended use. Moreover, the current approach for installing and maintaining software on computing devices has become extraordinarily complex resulting in a multitude of systems being unable to recognize or execute upon many different data files otherwise available across a communications network. As such there is a need for an enhanced data exchange and functionality control system and method.